Someone Dear to Me
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Ryuichi has lost Kuma and his depression leads to a story on how they first met and why he's so dear to him. Hinted K/Ryuichi


**Author's Notes: As long as I've been into Gravitation, you'd think that I would have written a story for it by now. I think I'm realizing why I haven't though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or its characters, Maki Murakami does.

Someone Dear To Me

"DAMN THAT K!" Shuichi shouted before he kicked the soda machine in the lounge, a soda then popping out. The pinkette smirked and took the grape soda, drinking it with much vigor.

"K-san is late, so what? Considering how many times your life has interfered with work, I think we all deserve a little grace to slack off every once in awhile." Hiro muttered around his pocky stick, strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"That's mean Hiro." Shuichi muttered with a small glare at his red headed friend.

"I'm only saying." The guitarist shrugged a shoulder before going back to focusing on his chords.

"H told us to be here EARLY though, and then he doesn't even show up!" Shuichi said with a bit of frustration.

"It is unlike K-san to but so late." Sakano muttered softly from where he was sitting, looking a bit concerned as he picked up his cell phone and dialed the manager's phone number.

"Hello?" A few shots fired then and Sakano tensed. "Hey! You've reached K! I'm a bit...err...busy at the moment! Leave a message and I'll find you later! Oh, and don't text me. It's annoying."

Sakano sighed, simply shutting the phone then before looking to the expectant face of Shuichi, making the vocalist growl.

"Yuki's ill, I'm going home." The vocalist announced as he then went to walk out of the lounge.

"Shindou-kun wait!" Sakano called, standing then.

Shuichi didn't get very far though as he ran smack into someone else, making the person collide with the wall behind him.

"Oh god! I'm soooooo sorry!" Shuichi exclaimed, going to the slumped figure before blinking.

"Sakuma-san? OH GOD I KILLED SAKUMA-SAN!" The pinkette exclaimed, beginning to flail as he dropped the older vocalist again.

Sakano poked his head out the door before quickly moving over to the fallen vocalist, helping the brunette up then.

"I'm so sorry for Shindou-kun! This won't happen again!" Sakano exclaimed, dusting off the vocalist before bowing to him.

The brunette smiled weakly before shaking his head then.

"Don't worry about it Sakano-san, Shuichi." He said softly before walking past them into the lounge.

Shuichi looked after his idol then before looking to Sakano.

"Is it me or is something off about Sakuma-san today?" When Sakano nodded in agreement, Shuichi walked back into the lounge. There he saw Ryuichi Sakuma, the usually hyperactive and happy vocalist for the band Nittle Grasper, sitting at one of the tables with his head resting in his arms. Being a concerned friend and hardcore fan of the brunette, it was hard for Shuichi to see Ryuichi in such a state.

"Sakuma-san, hey are you okay?" The pinkette asked carefully as he moved to the other vocalist's side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No...I'm not okay Shuichi...my best friend is missing." Ryuichi answered downheartedly. Instantly Shuichi knew who the singer was speaking of and he gasped.

"Kuma-chan went missing? Did someone kidnap him? I'll track him down!" Shuichi shouted, jumping up then to run out.

"Don't bother Shuichi, I left him on a train earlier. He's gone forever." Ryuichi muttered, sniffling a little. Shuichi frowned a little, then resting his hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

"We can always get you a ne-"

"No, that won't work. It has to be _my_ Kuma-chan or nothing!" Ryuichi snapped then, glaring darkly at Shuichi. The younger vocalist tensed under the look and Ryuichi sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Shuichi...but my Kuma-chan is very special to me...I can't replace him." Ryuichi muttered, allowing his head to fall against the table again.

"What's so different about him from the millions of others out there?" Shuichi asked, tilting his head then.

There was a moment of silence before Ryuichi lifted his head.

"K gave me my Kuma-chan."

Shuichi blinked and sat down beside the vocalist then.

"Kuma-chan is special to you because he was a present from K-san?"

Ryuichi nodded before he sat up a bit straighter, grabbing a wrapped straw and messing with it idly.

"See, Kuma-chan is as special to me as K and since I don't get to hang out with K as often as before, Kuma-chan cheers me up. Now I've completely lost them both." Ryuichi muttered softly, making the younger vocalist frown sadly.

"I'm sorry Sakuma-san...maybe K-san will get you another Kuma-chan?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "He won't! He told me that my Kuma-chan was one of a kind and that I can't lose him." The older vocalist sniffled before hitting his head against the table again.

"Sakuma-san..."

"I...I still remember when K gave Kuma-chan to me...have I ever told you about it Shuichi?"

When the pinkette shook his head, Ryuichi closed his eyes.

"It was back when I had gone to Los Angeles, to go solo you know? K had decided to become my manager. Things were great..."

_"And we're good. Thanks for the hard work today, Mr. Sakuma." The producer said from the other side, making Ryuichi smile and nod._

"Thank you!" The vocalist said then before he opened the door and walked out. After allowing the door to shut behind him, Ryuichi yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Getting tired Ryuichi?" K asked from his spot on the wall, looking over the younger male.

"Just a little. I think I'm ready to head home." The brunette responded, smiling up at the blond male.

"How about I take you to get something to eat and then drive you home?" The manager asked then, pushing himself off the wall.

"No thanks, I need to figure out how to get to my apartment on my own." Ryuichi said with a small smile before he then scooped up his back and walked to the door.

"Ryuichi, it's dangerous at night!" K called with a slight frown.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! See you tomorrow Mr. K!" Ryuichi called back, rushing out before K pulled out his gun and forced the vocalist to do things his way.

K sighed before he walked out, pulling his phone from his pocket as it rand.

"Hello there beautiful, are you almost done with filming today? No? Well don't worry about it dear. I might be a little late getting home myself. Need to make sure Ryuichi gets home safely. Yea, I'll call you if I don't make it home. I love you."

**XXX**

Ryuichi hummed along to the music in his ipod as he walked, paying close attention to the street directions. He wasn't sure why he had decided to stay in an apartment complex so far from the studio, but it was too late now as he had already signed a one year lease on it. With a sigh Ryuichi continued walking along, pressing the button for the cross walk. A couple of men joined him at the cross walk, carrying on a whispered conversation that the vocalist couldn't really hear over his music.

"Are you sure this is the right time to be doing this?"

"With K as his manager? We're lucky to get even this chance at him! Now stop being a wuss."

The light flashed for the pedestrians to walk and Ryuichi stretched as he walked along. He didn't really get America. In Japan, all of the cross walks were automatic. Why were things different here? As Ryuichi finished crossing the street and continued walking on, the two men that had joined him at the crosswalk suddenly grabbed the vocalist and shoved him into an alley.

"What's go-" Ryuichi was about to question angrily before one of the men covered the vocalist's mouth, wrapping his free arm around the vocalist securely.

"Shush, it's okay Mr. Sakuma. Just cooperate and you won't get hurt." The other male said with a smirk, looking over the singer then.

"Hm, our boss wasn't lying when he said you had the body of a god." The male's eyes glinted then before he went back to looking into the male's panicked blue eyes.

"Now Mr. Sakuma, I'm a big fan of your music and I really don't wanna hurt you. My boss however, he can't stand you. He actually wanted me to kill you the moment I had the chance. I managed to convince him to at least give you an option." Ryuichi struggled a little as the male moved closer to him.

"Now, you can either go back to Japan and never come back..." He then leaned closer, whispering into the male's ear. "Or my friend and I can get really violent and make you regret coming here." He licked the vocalist's ear then before pulling away with a smirk.

"It's your decision."

The male holding Ryuichi released his mouth then with a smirk, enjoying the feeling of the vocalist's tense body. However, the vocalist glared up at the male.

"Go to hell." He growled before elbowing the male behind him then, pulling away to run off. The other male was prepared for this though and he reached out, grabbing Ryuichi by his hair and forcing him to the ground.

"Wrong choice." The male said, sounding almost pleased as he pulled out a knife then and holding it to the vocalist's throat.

"If you make a sound, I'm going to cut out that pretty little voice box of yours." The male whispered, making Ryuichi growl lowly.

A gunshot went off then, a bullet whizzing by and nicking the cheek of the male on top of Ryuichi.

"What the hell?" The male growled angrily before looking up and seeing the source of the bullet.

"Get off of him or the next shot is going into your forehead." K said, so serious that it scared even Ryuichi.

"You wanna run that by me again, Mr. K? I seem to have a knife pressed to your friend's neck here." The male said with a glare, pushing into the vocalist's sensitive skin and making him bleed.

"How fast do you think you can finish that action?" K asked, cocking his gun then. He then aimed for the other male with a smirk.

The two stayed locked like that for a moment before the male then dropped the knife and stood.

"Excellent, I'm glad you see it my way." K said with a happy smile, still aiming the gun at the male.

"Now leave, and take your friend with you." K said, his eyes still watching them both carefully.

After a few moments the two men were gone and K returned his gun to his holster, then walking over to the vocalist and kneeling down.

"Hey Ryuichi, are you okay?" K asked, brushing some hair from Ryuichi's face then.

Ryuichi watched K for a moment before sitting up.

"I think I'm bleeding." The brunette said then with a pout, looking up at the blond with teary eyes.

"Come on, let's head back to my car and I'll bandage you up alright?" He then offered his hand to the younger male, making him nod and take his hand.

After bandaging Ryuichi up, the two had gone for take out and K drove the male home in almost complete silence. Now they were both relaxing on Ryuichi's couch, the vocalist laying his head in the manager's lap.

"K...sorry...about not listening to you." Ryuichi muttered softly while the blond ran his hands through his brunette locks.

"Don't worry about it Ryuichi, it's not your fault. But hey, I've got a present for you."

Ryuichi looked up at his manager with wide, expecting eyes making K chuckle before he then reached over to a suitcase he'd brought up with him. It was usually filled with guns, but when the blond opened it this time, it only had a pink stuffed rabbit in it.

"Here, this is for you alright?" K said with a small smile, placing the rabbit in Ryuichi's arms.

"You can name him whatever you want, but make sure you always carry him with you alright? No matter what happens, I'll always come for you when you need me...and when I can't be there he will be alright?"

Ryuichi stared bewildered at the bear before he smiled happily and nodded.

"Thank you K, I'll never lose him!" Ryuichi cuddled into the bear then with a happy smile.

"Hm...I want him to have K's name in his...so he'll be Kuma...Kumagoro!" Ryuichi said before beginning to nibble on the rabbit's ear.

"Kumagoro's a silly name." K commented, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You said I can name him what I want!" Ryuichi then whacked K with the rabbit and the two laughed a little, the tense air finally lifted.

Shuichi sighed as he watched Ryuichi hit his head on the table and repeatedly saying 'stupid'.

"Now K will never speak to me again!" Finally the vocalist began crying and the pinkette's brow furrowed.

"Sakuma-san, don't cry! I'm su-"

"Yo!" Interrupted a familiar voice, making everyone glance to the door way. There stood K in his normal white button up shirt, his favorite purple tie, tan slacks and let's not forget his gun holsters and favorite pair of sunglasses.

"K-san you're finally here!" Sakano said in a bit of surprise as he hadn't thought that K would show.

"Yea, sorry about that. Had something that needed handling." The blond said then before he took off his sunglasses, obviously watching Ryuichi with a grin.

"Hey Ryuichi! Long time no see!"

Ryuichi looked down at the table, biting his lower lip before then quickly turning to say something to the manager only to have a soft plush toy be shoved in his face.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but Kumagoro lives a very interesting life. He got kidnapped by a hobo, dragged around the city by a dog before he somehow ended up in the arms of a little girl. And that little girl happened to run into me. The little girl didn't want to give him up at first but after I told her how sad his best friend would be if he didn't have him back at gunpoint, she seemed to understand. Finally, Kumagoro insisted I get him dry cleaned before delivering him back to you!" K stated with a smile as Ryuichi looked in bewilderment from the plush to K, then back to the plush.

"You mean...K went through all the trouble to return Kuma to Ryu?" Ryuichi asked, looking over the bunny then before nibbling on his ear and smiling happily.

K was beaming now.

"Hey, I told you we'd be there for you when you needed us right?"

That pushed Ryuichi over the edge and he began to cry happily, though giggling softly as he did.

"K, you're so awesome!" The vocalist then glomped the blond, making him laugh.

"Stop it Ryuichi! You're getting tear stains on my shirt!" K then ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Wait, so do they like each other or what?" Shuichi found himself whispering to Sakano, who only sighed in return.

"It's better if we just stay out of it."


End file.
